Shugamri
Shugamri was the greatest, and best known villain of the original Realms of Hyrule. He created the first antagonist guild, the Knights of the Skull, and his empire threatened to overtake all of Hyrule- nay, the world. The author of Shugamri has not appeared since RoH1. Background Overview, History: Worshiped for centuries now, Shugamri is a foreign god, his very appearance so unlike the deities of Hyrule. His presence in the world is felt by his sons, the enforcers of his will: Kaspar, Baltasar, and Melchior. A hardly known fact is that the masked warlord that people usually associate Shugamri with is, in fact, the second of his three avatar sons, Kaspar, Baltasar, and Melchior. Baltasar is the name of the avatar that most come to associate with the dragon god Shugamri. Throughout history, heroes have arisen to do battle with Shugamri. After a great battle, they would defeat the warlord, binding him in a pocket of the Spirit Realm, or shattering his physical form. A period of fifty to a hundred years would then pass, before Shugamri would rise up again to continue his machinations and manipulation of the people of Hyrule for his own goals. Throughout the centuries, Shugamri has worked to undermine the authority of his "sisters," the Golden Goddesses, by turning civilizations against them. It was through him that the Sheikah of the Udein Archipelago, still a fledgling band of outcasts then, have gained true shadows and accepted as their patron deity Veritas, the lord of divine truth. Such an act is treasonous to both the Golden Goddesses and the rest of the Sheikah race. In his quest for vengeance, Shugamri has sought the Triforce, that most powerful of all Hyrulian relics, in order to use the goddesses' own artifact against them. As for the reasons why he wants it, only the dragon god himself knows, yet this seeking of it has brought the continued hindrance of the Church of the Triumvirate, the most powerful of the sects that worship the Golden Goddesses. Shugamri, and his sons: Shugamri: The true dragon king, Shugamri is both a dragon of war, and of creation. Few have ever had the honor, or the horror, of facing the true form of the holy dragon, yet those that have are forever changed. Life, Death, War, Creation and Commerce are his domains; the elements of fire, water, wind, earth and light his favorites. Like the Golden Goddesses, the colors of blue, green and red are his favorites, primarily shown in his skin. Towering at a full twenty feet, Shugamri is a dragon of humanoid form. As he is a foreign god, his appearance is severely unlike the dragons of Hyrule. Statues depict him stout of build, the aspects of the three cardinal races of dragon, western, eastern, and sea, readily apparent. This is shown particularly by the three horns atop his brow, sea dragon's frills where sideburns would be. A fire red beard adorns his face, completing the circle of his draconian aspects. Sometimes, when he feels the need to fly, he unfurls his great draconian wings, and takes off, to bask in the glories of creation. Kaspar: Appearing here and there, Kaspar is the embodiment of the child, and the good-humored teenager within Shugamri. Known for his well-meaning jokes and pranks, Kaspar is capable of taking on the form of a mighty western dragon. Baltasar: The most commonly seen of the Triad of Shugamri, Baltasar is the embodiment of Shugamri's adult side. When he is capable of it, Baltasar can transform into a mighty sea serpent, his power awe-inspiring. Known mostly for his eerie white mask, he is the leader of the Sons of Shugamri. Melchior: The most rare of the Triad of Shugamri, Melchior, in the rare instances where he has chosen to reveal himself, is the embodiment of the sage, the wise guide of Shugamri's personality. His draconic form has never been seen, yet it is speculated that it is of an oriental dragon. The Church of the Holy Dragon: For as long as it has existed, the Church of the Holy Dragon has worshiped Shugamri, their faith bolstered by their god's direct involvement in their lives. This willingness to be a part of them, to guide them down the path of life, has brought many followers to the church, followers who have grown tired of the apparent aloofness of the Golden Goddesses. Taking on their god's hatred to his sisters, followers of the Church of the Holy Dragon despise all those who follow the Golden Goddesses, gladly furthering their lord's revenge by attacking any of the goddesses' followers, in particular the clerics of the Triumvirate. As they are a religion often persecuted by the Triumvirate and it's religious allies, the Church of the Holy Dragon has mastered the art of stealth and shape shifting, often taking on the robes of other religions when they are in danger. Currently, the Church of the Holy Dragon is dispersed all over the world, appearing in places where the power of the Triumvirate is weakest. It's main power base lies in the Shae'del Empire, which encompasses most of the mainland of Southern Hyrule. However, the church is expanding, already forming roots in the Death Mountain Region, sending seeds to the Eastern Continent as well. The Recent Dominion Since the beginning of the new age, the age after the final fall of Ganon, the great and terrible King of Evil, Shugamri has opposed the Golden Goddesses, for reasons mostly unknown to the world. Ancient tomes speak, however, of how Shugamri seeks vengeance for a grievous crime committed against him by the Golden Goddesses, Din and Farore in particular. Shugamri has returned from a fifty-year rest period, determined that this time, he would gain the Triforce. Gathering followers about him, he soon took claim of the legendary Goron’s Ruby, which lay hidden in the Conclave Mountains. With a group of followers, he traveled to Maku Forest, to investigate a great disturbance. There, he found the newly arisen Tower of Vaati, along with its dark master, Yugoath Syth. Allying himself with the Shadow Eyes, Shugamri and his warriors did battle with Syth’s great demon, the Hyran-Shi. Many were the adventures of Shugamri, till he gathered his followers about him, and formed the Knights of the Skull. A great pilgrimage to Southern Hyrule began, ending when the Skull Knights came to the Midoro Swamps. There, Shugamri and a select few of his followers headed to the Midoro Mountains, striking an alliance with the king of the Shidawgoro tribes, Damaru Mortis. Soon after that, Shugamri became involved in the guild war between the Mido Thieves guild and the Shadow Eyes guild. It was there that the warlord had to witness the unleashing of the dreaded Gerudo Blackfire, a dark item on par with the legendary Spiritual Stones of Power. Returning from his errand in Mido, Shugamri found that Marik, one of his highest generals, had taken the town of Saria, making it the first of many cities to fall under the might of the Skull Knights. Hearing of Saria’s plight, the Knights of Hyrule rallied their forces, and both guilds prepared for war. Yet on the eve of battle, a pact was made between Marik and Chronic, with each party offering up a champion to do battle with the other. Marik and Ryo, the champion of the Knights of Hyrule, then did battle, Light Warrior versus Shadow Warrior. The clash of their powers was awe-inspiring, for in the explosion, both combatants disappeared. Shortly after the battle, both guilds held a funeral service, thinking both combatants had perished in the battle. Several weeks later, however, it was revealed that both Marik and Ryo had survived the battle. After a few adventures, one being the confrontation with the Dragon Oracle, Golden August, Shugamri took possession of the city of Zion, a mountain city built by his allies, the Shidawgoro. Zion is now the capital city of the Shae’del Empire, and Shugamri has every intention to expand his kingdom. Special Skills Quotes See also * Link External links Category:Characters * External link